


The Little Things

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M, simple prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis reflects on all the little things he's noticed about Ignis since they started dating.IgNoct Week 2019 - Day 3:Simple Prompt - Habits/Quirks





	The Little Things

It seemed odd to think that Noctis could spend more time with Ignis. To think he used believe that Ignis was always there and always around and “Astrals, Iggy, can’t you just LEAVE?”

Now, of course, he loves it. Loves that Ignis has stopped going home in the evenings. Loves that he’s there when Noctis wakes and that they can usually go to and from the Citadel together.

Mostly, Noctis just loves that Ignis is his boyfriend. His actual boyfriend, not a wistful dream long given up on.

It’s been fun watching Ignis around the apartment. Before, he’d come, fix dinner, go over any notes that needed to be gone over, and then he was gone. Now he stays. He sips tea in the evenings as he’s looking over the day’s notes and Ebony in the morning as he prepares for the day. At night, Ignis will mark things with a red tab that he wants to be sure to go over with someone and then blue tabs will start showing up in the mornings. Blue tabs are taken from those once labeled red but now Ignis has thought it through. Blue tabs are ones he can forgo should time run out.

He sleeps more, Noctis has noticed. He’ll catch Ignis in little cat-naps. Usually they don’t last even five minutes, but they tend to be frequent enough that it’s doing wonders for his boyfriend. It’s always easy to tell when the impromptu nap is about to hit: the tapping pen slows down until it stops and the chin finds its way onto a waiting hand. Noctis has even noticed that the pen sometimes starts tapping again before Ignis is fully awake.

On the rare occasion that Noctis gets to see Ignis sleeping in bed, he’s noticed that Ignis almost always sleeps on his back. He vaguely remembers that from when they were kids, but it’s fun to see it’s still true. When Noctis joins him in bed, Ignis will curl into him and straighten back out should Noctis leave. He’ll scrunch up his nose if something disturbs his slumber, such as light moving through the crack of the curtains before throwing his arm over his eyes. It’s his one fight against the start of the day and Ignis never wins. Noctis doesn’t think he wants to win.

Television and movies would have one believe that moving in with your partner shows you all the little things that are annoying, but Noctis has found none. Ignis is no different as a boyfriend who stays over more often than not than he was as a friend and adviser.

Ignis probably isn’t so lucky. But, then again, he’s well used to Noctis’s habits and has probably seen them all more than he’d care to. Noctis tries to do better and sometimes he thinks he is improving. Ignis never complains though and is happy enough to share his space with the one he loves.


End file.
